Descendant of the Snake revised
by shdgshipper
Summary: I have revise a few of my stories, this one included. That and I suck at summaries. lol


Hermione Granger sat in the last compartment on the Hogwarts Express with her two best friends. Harry sat to her left, snoring against the window, and Ron across from her, drooling on the seat. It was their sixth year at Hogwarts and Hermione couldn't wait. She ran a hand through her hair, which had matured, along with the rest of her, into sleek brown waves. Hermione wore her black robes over a dark red skirt and a white blouse. She looked over at her sleeping friends and laughed to herself, then she kicked Harry in the shins.  
  
"Hey," he mumbled, "What was that for?" Hermione reached over and poked Ron in the ribs.  
  
"We're almost there, sleepyheads," she chimed. They also wore their robes, but they were less tidy than Hermione's. They sat up and wiped the sleep from their eyes. Ron pulled a newspaper from his coat pocket. He began to read it and gasped.  
  
"Dumstrang's been shut down! Too many of the teachers were sent to Azkaban for dark stuff, can't continue running the school. I can't believe this," he gasped again, "They're sending half the students to Hogwarts!"  
  
"Really?" Harry asked, almost excitedly. He and Hermione looked over Ron's shoulders and read the front page of the paper.  
  
"I can't believe this! Durmstrang? Coming here?" Harry said.  
  
"Only half of Durmstrang, Harry. We wouldn't be able to house the whole lot," Hermione huffed. She couldn't believe it either.  
  
"You're just sad that Viktor's not coming," Ron teased. Hermione punched Ron's arm playfully.  
  
"I'm not sad. Besides, I don't care if he's already graduated. It doesn't really matter," Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. She was a bit sad, but the thought of it cleared her mind when she noticed that the train was slowing down.  
  
When they trio got to the school, they stepped into the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table. Soon enough, the bundle of new first years was being sorted, but that wasn't all. Dumbledore stood up and the room hushed quickly.  
  
"As most of you know, we are now housing many new students from Durmstrang. I hope you'll all be kind to them and help them feel at home. As you also know, these students are not yet sorted, so that is exactly what we are about to do," he boomed. He sat down in his own chair and motioned to Prof. McGonagall at the door who opened it and led in a whole bunch of Durmstrang students. The sorting began with McGonagall explaining the rules, like she did with the first years.  
  
"Sovenack, Skylar," she called the first name. A girl with dark red hair stepped up and placed the hat on her head.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF," the sorting hat shouted. McGonagall moved along to Farrah Hamilton, Ravenclaw; Adrian Martellini, Gryffindor; Savanah Channel, Slytherin, and many others.  
  
Ron and Harry began to drool when two other girls, twins, got sorted. Aubrey and Brooklyne Burrows sat down near the end of the Gryffindor table and tossed their hair back. They surely weren't veelas, like Fleur had been, but something else. Hermione thought no more of it, as her mind was preoccupied with her classes. Harry and Ron looked away from the twins for a moment and looked at Hermione.  
  
"What is it, Herm?" Ron asked, sounding simpathetic.  
  
"Oh, nothing," she lied, "I'm just not very hungry,"  
  
The boys left her alone for the rest of the feast and, soon, Dumbledore rose again.  
  
"Once again, I must remind you that the Dark Forest is out of bounds for every student, no matter what. Magic is not to be used in the hallways, please. Prefects, if you would show the first years to their dormitories. Have a very nice night," he said, sitting aback down. There was a shuffle to get out of the hall, but Hermione, Ron and Harry managed without being trampled. When they got to the common room, Hermione began to walk up the stairs to bed, it had been a long day.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
A boy sat alone in his common room. He wrote in a blood-red leather journal:  
  
I don't know how I'll ever keep this to myself. She is in Gryffindor, after all. That Harry Potter will be on to me like a fish to water. I really need help figuring this out, but who could I ask? I think I'll talk to Dumbledore or Snape in the morning. If they could help with my father, they can help with this, indeed.  
  
The pale face of the boy looked even paler in the dim light of the fire and his baby blue eyes glinted with worry. He climbed up the stairs to his dormitory and went to bed.  
  
Hermione awoke in the morning to a girl in the next bed talking in her sleep. She sounded very frightened.  
  
"Don't, daddy. Stoppit. I don't want to go. HE is there, I don't want to. Don't. Please. He'll see me. Suspect me. I didn't do it, daddy," she whimpered, "But, daddy. No, stop. Aaargh. He'll just kill me, daddy," the girl stopped talking and whimpered for a moment, then began to sing softly to herself.  
  
"The moment I wake up, before I put on my make-up, I say a little prayer for you," she stopped singing and whispered, "He's here, Harry Potter is here," Hermione got up and shook the girl to wake her. The girl's dark blue eyes flew open and she bolted up in bed.  
  
"He's here," she gasped again, "Here at this..." her voice trailed off when she realized where she was. Her chest heaved as she turned to Hermione.  
  
"Who's here?" Hermione asked, "You were talking in your sleep,"  
  
"Was I?" the girl said, "I didn't realize it. I was having a terrible dream,"  
  
"What was it about? Maybe I can help you," Hermione said, suddenly interested, since she said Harry's name.  
  
"Well, I was with my father. He hit me and told me I had to go here. I didn't want to go," the girl explained.  
  
"You said something about my friend, Harry," Hermione said. It was obviously the wrong thing to say, because the girl broke out in tears.  
  
"He's after me," she sobbed, "He's gonna get me,"  
  
"Please," Hermione said, "stop crying. No one is going to get you,"  
  
"Yes he is," she said, "He thinks it was my fault. It wasn't me, I swear. Daddy doesn't believe me, neither does Draco,"  
  
"What does Malfoy have to do with this?" Hermione asked, "Do you even know him? I do and he's terrible,"  
  
"I've said too much, I can't say anymore. I hate him," the girl jumped out of her bed and locked herself in the bathroom.  
  
The first day of school was conveniently set on a Friday, so Hermione rushed down the stairs to find Harry and Ron.  
  
"Harry," she said, "The girl in the bed beside mine was talking in her sleep. She was saying some very odd things and she mentioned you. I woke her up and when I asked her what was wrong, she said something about Malfoy,"  
  
"What all did she say?" Ron asked.  
  
"She was saying something about her father. She said 'I don't want to go. He is there,' He would be you, Harry. And she was screaming, as if in pain. Then, she sang some song I don't know. Oh, and before that, she was saying that he'll kill her. Then she said 'He's here, Harry Potter is here,' That's when I woke her up. I asked her what her dream was about and she said that her father hit her and told her she had to go to Hogwarts, but she didn't want to. She said that 'he' would get her. Then she said she it wasn't her fault, what ever it is, but her father doesn't believe her and neither does Malfoy," Hermione explained.  
  
"I don't get it," Ron said, his nose wrinkled.  
  
"Is that her walking down the stairs?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes. Yes, that's her," Hermione gasped. The pale girl walked down the stairs, wiping her eyes. A crowd of girls walked over to her and she disappeared from their sight.  
  
"She's pretty," Ron said, still looking at the group of girls. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked back at Harry.  
  
"I wonder," he said, "What song was she singing?"  
  
"It's a Muggle song. I don't know how she'd know it. She doesn't seem like the type to listen to Muggle music," Hermione said, "I don't remember what it was called, though. Something about makeup, and praying,"  
  
They sat on a couch in front of the fire and talked. Harry glanced over at the thinning group of girls surrounding the pale girl. They waited until the group had completely gone. She sat alone at a table writing in a book. It was most likely a journal; a red leather-bound journal. Harry, Hermione and Ron got up and walked over to her. She looked up and her eyes practically bulged out of her head with fear.  
  
"Why are you afraid of me?" Harry asked. The girl shook.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you," she said.  
  
"Why were you acting so strange, then? And talking about Harry in your sleep?" Hermione asked  
  
"I don't want anyone else to hear," she explained, "I'll tell you tonight, after everyone has gone to bed,"  
  
Harry nodded and he walked back to their sofa, the other two following closely.  
  
That night, Ron, Hermione and Harry waited up until all the others had gone to bed. The pale girl sat at the same table as she had this morning. She rose and cam to sit in the chair across from Hermione.  
  
"Where should I start?" she asked.  
  
"You should at least tell us your name," Hermione said.  
  
"It's Deidre. Deidre Malfoy," she said. The group gasped and looked at eachother.  
  
"You're Malfoy's sister?" Ron asked. Deidre nodded.  
  
"Acually, no," Deidre sighed, "My real mum left me at Lucius' doorstep and I just grew up calling him and Narcissa my parents,"  
  
"So what was the dream about?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well," Deidre looked hesitand, "I've had it before, but this time, it was so vivid,"  
  
Dream Sequence  
  
Deidre sat in a dark room, writing in the same journal as she had been before. Lucius entered the room, his brows furrowed and his fists clenched into tight balls. He walked up to Deidre and slapped her across the face.  
  
"Why, Deidre? Why'd you do it?" he yelled. Deidre cried and looked up at him.  
  
"I didn't do it, daddy," she sobbed, "It wasn't my fault!" She curled up between a wall and her nightstand. Lucius kicked her in the stomach.  
  
"They've shut down Durmstrang," he smirked, "You're going to Hogwarts with Draco,"  
  
"No, daddy!" Didre sobbed harder, "He's there! No one to protect me!"  
  
"Exactly," Lucius sneered, "We'll be rid of you before you know it," He turned and left the room. Deidra sat on the floor, sobbing. When her sobs subsided, the door to her room creaked open again. A pale boy, much shorter than Deidre, stepped into the room.  
  
"Dede?" his voice shook with fear, "You all right?"  
  
"He's making me got with you to that...that place," Deidre whimpered, "He's there, Draco, I know he is,"  
  
"I know, Dede, I know. You can make it through this. I have a plan: all you have to do is get into Gryffindor," Draco half-smiled, his hand on Deidre's shoulder, "Harry Potter is in Gryffindor. He'll protect you," Deidre smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes. Draco smiled back, but not his usual, cold smirk; a warm, comforting smile. He stood up and left the room.  
  
Deidre reached up on the night stand and pushed a button on an alarm clock on the stand. The music coming from it soothed her and helped her stay strong.  
  
'The moment I wake up, before I put on my makeup, I say a little prayer for you,'  
  
End Dream Sequence  
  
"That's about when you woke me up, Hermione," Deidre sighed. She had almost begun to cry just to think of it.  
  
"I have another question," Harry said, "Who is 'he' supposed to be?" Deidre looked at him in fear.  
  
"He's...He's," she paused, "He's Snape,"  
  
"But, why are you afraid of him?" Hermione asked.  
  
"He's...my real dad," Deidre whimpered a little, "The 'it' that pertains to him is my being sent away. Didn't you see the look on his face when I was sorted into Gryffindor? He was furious,"  
  
"Your dad is," Ron gulped, "Snape?"  
  
"Yes, and he blames me for being sent away. I didn't choose to be sent to the Malfoy's house. At least Draco's always been nice to me," Deidre shrugged.  
  
"I could never imagine Draco being nice to anyone," Harry laughed a bit. They were all feeling a bit tired and decided to get to bed. The next day was a Hogsmeade day, and they would spend it together.  
  
Hermione and Deidre walked down the stairs from their dorm. Deidre's usual group of girls had been shunned this morning, as she had new, more caring friends. Harry and Ron awaited their arrival in the common room and they were off to Hogsmeade.  
  
Hermione and Deidre talked about how Deidre got her eyeshadow like she had it. This bored Ron and Harry, so they suggested going to The Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer. Ron went up to the counter to get it for them, with a little help from Harry (A/n: He doesn't have four hands, you know).  
  
"So, how did you get this blond hair?" Hemione asked, "Snape's is really dark,"  
  
"My mother had very blond hair. I got the blue eyes from her too," Deidre explained, "She was dying when she had me. That's why she left me with a friend of hers, Narcissa Malfoy,"  
  
"You know," Harry said, returning with their drinks, "I think it would be best if you made up with Snape. How bout you, Herm?"  
  
"Yes, I think it is best. You can't avoid him forever. We do have his class tomorrow after Charms," Hermione said, "That's right after breakfast, Deidre,"  
  
"I don't know," she shrugged, "I guess I could think about it," The four finished their butterbeer and told Deidre about all their different classes. When they were done there, they headed to Honeydukes and stocked up on as much candy as they could afford.  
  
After they'd gotten back from Hogsmeade, the group sat around a table in their common room.  
  
"Well," Hermione sighed after a while, "I'm getting tired, are you?"  
  
"Yes, it's getting late," Harry got up and stretched. He and Ron headed upstairs to their dorm and the girls to theirs.  
  
"I'm so nervous," Deidre said in Charms, "What if he doesn't forgive me?"  
  
"Oh stop being such a worry-wart," Hermione laughed. Flitwick soon dismissed them and they headed down to the dungeons for Potions. Snape called out names for attendance, but paused when he reached Deidre's. He skipped right over it and went straight to Malfoy. Deidre raised her hand.  
  
"What?" Snape snapped.  
  
"You skipped over my name," Deidre said.  
  
"You must not belong in this class,"  
  
"You know that it wasn't my choice to be put in this class. I can't help what class Dumbledore puts me in," Deidre twitched with anger. Snape stared at her for a moment.  
  
"Start your potions, page 37 in your books," he said, and swept off into his back office. Deidre stood, staring at the door for a moment and burst into tears. Even Malfoy couldn't comfort her.  
  
At lunch, Harry helped Hermione force Deidre to eat. Snape didn't even show up to lunch.  
  
"Dede, you should go to Dumbledore," Malfoy said. He had come over from the Slytherin table. Deidre nodded and Hermione helped Malfoy take her over to the staff table.  
  
"Professor, Deidre really needs to talk to you," he said. Dumbledore nodded and the three followed him into his office. They sat down behind his desk and waited patiently.  
  
"Deidre, I think I know why you're crying, but could you tell me in your own words," he said calmly, looking very serious. Deidre explained the whole story, Dumbledore nodding the whole time. When she finished, he looked deep in thought.  
  
"You three stay here for a moment," he said, and swept out of the room.  
  
When he returned, Snape was with him. He looked shocked and angry when he saw Deidre, Malfoy and Hermione in the office.  
  
"I do not wish to speak with them, Albus. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to catch up on," he said.  
  
"No, Severus, you must speak with her. Draco, would you give up your seat, please?" Dumbledore said in a perfectly calm, but firm, voice. Draco got up quickly and stood by Hermione. Snape lowered tentatively into the chair beside Deidre, who had ceased her sobs but still had tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Severus, I need to explain to you what happened when Deidre was one year old," Dumbledore began, "She was taken by her mother to live with the Malfoys. She didn't have the choice to stay with you, Severus. You shouldn't blame her for being taken away," Snape sniffed a little and Hermione looked over in time to see him wipe his eyes. Everyone but Dumbledore and her were crying, even Malfoy. This surprised Hermione.  
  
"I know you are upset because you didn't get to see her grow up, but there is nothing we can do about that," Dumbledore sniffed a bit, too. Finally Hermione wiped a tear from each eye. Everyone in the room was crying. Snape broke down and sobbed into his hands and Deidre jumped up from her chair. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly as she cried. This had to be the happiest moment of her life. Hermione even let Draco cry into her shoulder, though she was barely crying herself.  
  
"We must get back to the Great Hall," Dumbledore said, halting his tears. Everyone else stopped crying after a moment also. They walked to the hall together and didn't care if everyone stared at them when Snape and Deidre hugged once more. The two had been reunited, and it was wonderful. 


End file.
